


Forgiveness Is Divine

by DevonShea



Series: Immortality is Overrated [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Gen, Immortal Leon, friendly death threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Leon has a word of friendly word of warning for a returned Arthur.





	Forgiveness Is Divine

“So, Arthur, remember how I told you Merlin was so happy you've returned that you could probably murder someone and he'd forgive you?”

 

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading to see Leon leaning casually against the open door of the huge library the two men had in their home.  It was larger than Arthur's old chambers had been and completely full. He smiled at his old friend, amused by the non sequitur. “Yes?”

 

Leon grinned back.  “If you spill any of that tea on that book, I'd just start running for the hills.  It would probably be best if you just jumped back in the lake.”

 

Arthur frowned at the book, then back up at Leon, head cocked in question.  It was a beautiful book, and obviously old, but Arthur couldn't see why a book of plays was so special.

 

Leon took pity on him.  “That's one of the only remaining original copies of Shakespeare's First Folio.  You can't get a replacement. And given the fact that Will was a close friend of both of us, I can honestly say that Merlin might not be the one to fear if you damage it.”  Leon smiled toothily before he stood up straight and turned.  “Good night, Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
